


save a ship, ride a pilot

by generalofchaose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Terrible Terrible Humor, sort of, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalofchaose/pseuds/generalofchaose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his spare time (of which he has none, being the Best Pilot of the Resistance and everything) Poe makes a list of pick-up lines. Terrible, terrible pick-up lines.</p><p>This is actually an image, so the first chapter shows the image, but the second chapter has all the text in the image written out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Image

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is the image, Chapter 2 has the text in the image written out.

 

 


	2. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the text

**Pick Up Lines ~~That Would Totally Work On Finn~~**  
_A List By Poe Dameron_  
  
  
It’s too bad I’m part of the Resistance cos I can’t resist you.  
  
Hey babe. Wanna turn this X-Wing into an XXX-Wing?  
  
~~Were you part of the First Order? Cos I’d like to be your First… Order~~  
  
~~Are you a stormtrooper? Cos I could troop all over that ass~~  
  
Nice jacket. I bet it would look even better on my floor. ~~Or you could just keep it on and put everything else on the floor that would work too~~  
  
Is that a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
  
~~I may be the best pilot in the Resistance but I bet you could take me for a ride. Or I could take you I’m not picky~~  
  
~~Hey babe. How about letting the best pilot in the Resistance take you for a ride~~  
  
I heard you need a pilot. Well, lemme take you for a ride you’ll never forget ~~also i’m the best pilot in the Resistance so~~  
  
Are you the Force? Cos I’d like to be with you all the time.  
  
~~Hey babe. Nice name. Where’d you get it? Oh right.~~  
  
Are you a droid? Cos you R2 awesome.  
  
Starkiller Base? More like Heartkiller Ace.  
  
~~Hey babe. Nice jacket. Where’d you get it? Oh right.~~  
  
Are you Jakku? Cos I’d always wanna go back to you.  
   
~~Finn go out with me please~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you sell your soul to Star Wars: The Stormpilot Awakens.


End file.
